Look What You Made Me Do
by XxVaseDealerxX
Summary: Series of oneshots based on Taylor Swift songs. Kyman, Creek, Style, Bunny, Stutters, etc. Some will be serious, some will be joke fics. You can decide which is which.
1. Table of Contents

**Table of Contents**

(This page is updated with each new chapter.)

1\. 22 (Kenny/Cartman)

2\. All Too Well (Stan/Kyle)


	2. 22

**22**

Kenny was having the worst birthday of his life. On the morning of the day he turned 22, he had recieved a phone call from his girlfriend telling him she was breaking up with him. So now he was sitting sadly at his friend Stan's house with a sad birthday hat on his sad birthday head.

"Don't even think about her, Kenny," said Kyle kindly. "The kind of person who breaks up with someone on their birthday isn't the kind of person you want to be with anyway."

"Yeah!" said Stan. "Cheer up. How about we go out and have fun instead of sitting here feeling sad?"

Kenny wasn't sure how he could not feel sad on this sad birthday of his, but he sighed and said, "Okay. Let's go."

The three friends left Stan's house. At this point, since he had been spending so much of his birthday moping, it was already somewhat late.

They went to a few different places but none of them cheered Kenny up. They went to a wacky store that sold lots of hipster-y glasses and Stan put on a pair and mocked Kenny's girlfriend, but it didn't even get a chuckle out of the very short blonde man who was short because he was poor.

Then, Kyle noticed a strange sight. It was a house with loud music and lots of bright lights flashing inside of it. "Hey, I think they are having a wacky party at that place!" said Kyle.

"We should go inside!" said Stan. A party was sure to cheer Kenny up.

So they went inside the building.

There was music blaring. Kenny thought it must be Taylor Swift, which he was happy about because he loves her music so much. For the first time that day, Kenny felt happiness!

Then he heard a girl next to him say, "Who's Taylor Swift anyway? Ew." and he felt sad again because he remembered the injustice of the world.

Then Kenny realized he had been so caught up in the music that he had lost his good friends, Stan and Kyle! He looked around not knowing what to do without his friends at this party where he knew nobody. He walked around and saw lots of strange things happening and lots of people socializing with each other, but he couldn't talk to any of them because he was still quite shy.

He ended up sitting in a chair in the living room of the house, still feeling a bit happy about the Taylor Swift music, but also feeling quite lonely because of his lack of friends.

Then he heard a saucy voice from above him. "What's wrong?"

He looked up and it was a large man with brown hair and multicolored eyes staring down at him. The man looked kinda familiar but Kenny couldn't place his finger on it. The man was so buff he looked like a character from Jojo's Bizarre Advertures.

"Well... My friends and I just kinda walked into this party where we don't know anybody, but they disappeared and I don't know where they are now. Also, my girlfriend broke up with me today, and it's my 22nd birthday."

The tall man took a large drink and said, "wow, that sucks. Wanna leave? I gotta get outta here anyways before they realize all the booze I stole."

Kenny had two thoughts at this moment about this strange, buff man. One, this man looked like bad news. Two, Kenny had to have him.

So Kenny took the man's meaty buff hand and followed him out of the building. They ran for awhile even though they really didn't have to run just because it was fun. Then the man held up a booze and said "want one? I have so many now."

"Okay," said Kenny, taking the booze. He wasn't an alcoholic.

So Kenny took a very big drink and said, "What's your name, anyways?"

The buff man looked offended. "You don't remember me, Kenny? It's me, Cartman."

Kenny spat out his drink in fear. "CARTMAN?" He thought back about the fat boy he had known as a child who had caused so many issues in his hometown. The boy had moved away in 6th grade and nobody knew what had become of him. He felt so confused.

"Yeah I got buff," said Cartman. "I worked really hard and now I'm the strongest man on earth."

"You're not the strongest man on earth," said Kenny.

"Oh yeah?" said Cartman. "Watch this!"

He lifted Kenny up bridal style and carried him in his arms. "See how strong I am now!"

Kenny laughed and said "That's not too impressive. I'm very small and malnourished due to being so poor after all."

Cartman laughed and said "You always were so poor." Then he put Kenny down.

Then began their adventure of roaming the streets and forgetting about Kenny's ex girlfriend. They ran around the streets. They went to weird stores. Kenny told Cartman about what Stan and Kyle were up to these days and Cartman told Kenny about his new town and his criminal record. They visited a strip club. It was great. Kenny felt so free, but also happy, lonely, and confused at the same time.

Finally, at midnight, they went to Denny's and ate some midnight breakfast.

"Wow, Cartman!" said Kenny. "I always thought you were kind of a dick, but you're actually kinda fun to hang out with!"

"You're better than I thought, too," said Cartman. I always thought you were lame because you're so poor."

The Denny's server gave them a milkshake with TWO STRAWS then!

"Hey!" said Cartman "that fucking stupid waiter thinks we're a couple."

"Well..." said Kenny, "Maybe he's onto something."

"huh?" said Cartman. "You were talking about your girlfriend earlier! Aren't you straight?"

"No," said Kenny. "I'm bisexual."

"Oh," said Cartman.

Then they kissed and Cartman was like "Wanna go to my place later?" So they did and it was great.


	3. All too Well

All too Well

"Dude let me in, it's freezing outside!" Kyle yelled as he banged on the door to the Marsh household.

Stan rushed down the stairs to open the door for his boyfriend, almost tripping as he made his way down. It was mid-December and he didn't want Kyle to freeze to death, he was also pumped to play the new video game he was bringing over.

As Stan pulled the door open, Kyle pushed his way inside. "It's gotta be negative 20 degrees out there!" Kyle's face was completely red, and his nose was running. He stomped the snow off of his boots before taking them off along with his winter jacket and gloves.

Stan turned to hang up the jacket and placed the gloves on the small table next to his couch. Kyle was already getting the game set up when he turned back around. They both plopped down on the couch as the PS4 booted up.

Stan found himself staring at Kyle, looking closely at his still red face and his even darker red hair. He focused on his big green eyes that were being lit up by the screen in front of them.

"What?" Kyle looked at Stan in confusion, pulling him out of his thoughts.

"I just think you're really beautiful," Stan grinned mischievously though he was being serious.

"Dude, you're so cheesy," Kyle laughed.

* * *

Stan took Kyle's hand as they walked through a large corn maze. Their faces were bright red from the cold of autumn. He pulled Kyle gently to the path on their left. "It's totally this way dude, I can feel it!"

"That's what you've been saying all day," Kyle said, sounding slightly amused. They had been wandering the maze for a few hours now and he found the way Stan was so determined to lead them to victory was very cute.

"You may be skeptical now, but you won't be when you see the exit waiting for us exactly where I said!" They proceeded forward, Stan pulling Kyle's arm confidently and Kyle being completely positive that they weren't, in fact, heading towards the exit.

They turned one final corner to find none other than a dead end.

"Wow Stan, you were right! Now we can head home!" Kyle said sarcastically, looking Stan in the eyes and getting closer to the other boy in an exaggerated motion, bringing their faces close together. He noticed Stan's face change from a look of defeat and embarrassment to a small smile. It was contagious. They both began laughing hysterically, the sky becoming redder as the sun set.

Stan pulled Kyle forward until their lips touched. They smiled into each other's lips, feeling completely at ease.

* * *

Stan and Kyle sat on their living room couch in Stan's apartment. The light of the moon shone through the window and illuminated the world around them, the only other light coming from their phone screens.

Stan stood up as quiet music began playing from his cell phone. He set it down on a side table nearby. "Kyle, let's dance," He said, holding out his hand for Kyle to take.

"It's the middle of the night, our neighbors are sleeping,"

"So what? We can just dance quietly, it'll be fine!" Stan looked into Kyle's eyes hopefully.

Kyle hesitated, then cautiously took Stan's hand, Stan pulled him up and held him tight to his chest. They tiptoed around each other, never once breaking physical contact. The music played softly in the background, being completely ignored by the boys who weren't dancing to its tune.

"We've been dating since high school! Our relationship has been stagnant for _years _now!" Kyle screamed, his eyes burning with the threat of tears, Stan always had to be so difficult.

"I think our relationship has been going great and I thought you felt that way too!" Stan spoke defensively, he really didn't see why the relationship needed to change. It had been happy and stable for as long as he could remember.

"You know I love you and I know that you know that I've been unhappy! I really, really don't want to lose you, but I need a change! Moving in together really isn't a big deal!"

"Sure, that part isn't a big deal, but what about what comes after it? Marriage and kids or breakups and divorce and having to deal with deciding who gets what furniture!"

"Well Stan, I didn't know that the thought of marrying me was such a nightmare for you!" Now he was really crying.

"Kyle, you know I didn't mean it like that! I just meant that, like, most relationships don't last and… and… you just never _know_ for sure!"

"I don't _need_ to know if our relationship will last forever, I just need to know how I feel now! We've been together forever and a step like this is long overdue, with a thought process like yours, our relationship will be the same way for the rest of our lives. It's either that or…"

* * *

Kyle remembered it all incredibly vividly, it had been a few months ago but felt like only a day or two. He was almost thirty now and was lying on his couch, tears gently falling down his face.

They were usually really happy together. They were friends since birth and lovers since high school. He didn't want it to end like it did, he didn't want it to end at all. But sometimes people want different things in a relationship, he still wasn't sure exactly what it was that Stan wanted but he had a feeling that Stan had wanted the same things that Kyle wanted but had something holding him back. Afterall, Stan had kept the pair of gloves he had left at his house years ago. That had to mean something, it had to mean that Stan never wanted to stop thinking of him.

Kyle wondered if he should have just stayed, let the relationship be, never ending an never developing. It wouldn't be that bad, he could mostly remember good times, playing video games, talking all night, messing around.

He was still trying to figure out how to function without the person that was most ingrained in his life. It would be much easier to go back to Stan, continue living as they always had, but he knew that just because something was easy didn't make it healthy.


End file.
